singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Parker
Parker is a thief from modern-day Boston. She arrived in-game on November 7. age:'' ''mid-20s origins: Leverage, canon app link: '''here '''hmd: here played by:'' ''tmk2383 'contact: '''tmk2383 @ aim Setting Modern-day Earth (currently based in Boston, but travels worldwide). Parker is a member of the 'Leverage team,' a band of four criminals under the guidance of Nate Ford, a former insurance investigator. The team acts as a 'consulting firm,' assisting clients who have been taken advantage of by corrupt corporations or individuals. The''Leverage team 'picks up where the law leaves off,' conning the bad guys in order to recoup money - or simply justice - for those who have been wronged and have no way of fighting back. Nate is the 'mastermind' of the team, and the one honest man who keeps the others in line. The other members are the best of the best in their chosen fields: - Sophie Devereaux ('the grifter'); - Alec Hardison ('the hacker'); - Eliot Spencer ('the hitter'); - Parker ('the thief'). Together, they FIGHT CRIME! do crime: they devise and pull off cons to bring down the corrupt, in the process retrieving money or other stolen items and returning them to their clients. Personality "That's twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag." - Eliot Spencer Parker's history (along with any other name she might have once had) is largely unknown. She was raised in foster care, and though few specifics are given, it is clear that she did not have a happy or stable childhood: she was a car thief at twelve years old, and was working as a getaway driver before that. At some point, she was picking pockets in New York when Archie Leach, "the world's greatest thief," spotted her and took her on as an apprentice. Parker enjoys the thrill of stealing, and seems to take it as a personal and professional challenge to go up against new or famously difficult security systems. She has no real interest in things - she loves money, not what it can buy. She seems to get an adrenaline rush from taking risks, and will do so impulsively, with little apparent understanding of why her coworkers are freaking out about nearly getting decapitated by an elevator or her tossing priceless sculptures across the room - you're not dead, are you? You caught it, right? So what's the problem? As a result of her unorthodox childhood and the lack of socialization she received, Parker is not well adjusted to social situations - she's much more comfortable breaking into a bank vault than going to a party. It can be difficult to predict what she will say or do next. While never intentionally cruel, she can be blunt and amazingly oblivious to the effect her words have on people - for example, 'helping' a woman afraid of flying by pointing out that there are many other ways to die, and that 'death is around us every day.' However, she can also be kind and empathetic, especially with children. She sometimes has trouble picking up social cues and expressing her emotions, especially reaching out to others or asking them for help. When she's on the job, she is completely focused on it, and is resistant to anything (such as other people's emotions, or immient danger of getting caught) getting between her and her goal. She tends to, for lack of a better word, squee over large amounts of cash, expensive pieces of artwork, or the prospect of going up against insanely high-tech security systems. She is very innocent and childlike in some ways, and especially struggles with sexual and romantic situations. (While Parker has no trouble grabbing her coworker Hardison and making out with him in order to preserve their cover during a con, she is first oblivious to his growing feelings towards her, and then unable to express her own reciprocation, either to herself or to him.) Parker, however is (largely) able to function in normal society, and can even smile and act pleasant when the situation requires it. Whether she chooses to do so is a different story. Her job with the team involves a lot of acting in order to pull off the cons, and she's able to fill this role, though she'll often leave her team members facepalming in the process. Abilities & Weaknesses Excellent thief with encyclopedic knowledge of (Earth) security systems/safes/bank vaults, and how to defeat them Expert pickpocket Utterly fearless with amazing gymnastic/acrobatic skills and physical self-control - regularly crawls through air ducts and bungee jumps off of rooftops, and can do backflips through a web of motion sensors without setting them off. Has trouble making friends or trusting others. She is human, with no magical powers/supernatural abilities, etc, and has all the attendant vulnerabilities and weaknesses. Superstitious/gullible tendencies - it's pretty easy to make Parker believe what you want her to believe, especially if it's something farfetched or impossible to disprove, such as "I can control you with my mind" or "Eliot is the tooth fairy." Character Relationships TBA Free Space See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.